


Doctor Who: The Doctor Returns.

by AnInspiredWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnInspiredWriter/pseuds/AnInspiredWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sixth Doctor and Romana encounter an adventure of a life-time featuring the Doctor's most dreaded enemies!</p><p>Can the Doctor and Romana survive? ..... Please read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time-Crash Landing

"I'M THE ALL POWERFUL RULER, THE SUPREME MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE AND YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" The Doctor exclaimed with such joy. "It's only a game of chess, Doctor! Yes, you win again by check-mate!" Romana said with a groan of disappointment. It was the thirteenth time that the Doctor had beaten her at the game of chess in a row.

The Doctor laughed. "Well, Romana, I was just positioning myself in the role of a villain for a few seconds, all in good fun though my dear. " Then Romana replied, "Really, I thought it was more of an impersonation of a Blake's 7 villain!"

The TARDIS then spins furiously through the time vortex. The Doctor and his time travelling companion and fellow time lord Romana attempt to keep the time machine in as much control as possible. The TARDIS suddenly crashes with a thud, knocking both the Doctor and Romana to the floor. "I thought you knew to fly this contraption, Doctor?" An alert Romana asked. "I didn't pass the test, Romana. But that isn't the reason for what has just happened." Romana then asked with a tremble in her voice, "...then, what happened?"

"Not to worry. It seems we were pulled from the time vortex and into wherever we seemed to have crash-landed now." The Doctor explained. Both the Doctor and Romana help each other from the floor and dust themselves off. Now a more reassured Romana couldn't help but smile at the Doctor. Her admiration for his child-like enthusiasm and kind, intelligent yet rebellious nature which intrigued her with each new adventure that they had together. 

The Doctor took his dear friend's hand, his face was beaming with excitement of what may lay ahead for them. Romana, who at the time had some of her blond hair covering of her left eye, blew the hair away from her face and raised her left eyebrow in anticipation as she said, whilst looking at the Doctor's multi-colored coat and attire, "Color me curious!" The Doctor replied, "Let's play detective and investigate!"


	2. The Lost Ones

The Doctor and Romana exit the TARDIS. The two time lords quickly deduct that they have been teleported upon a spaceship and it is a very familiar sight too. 

Romana gasped in terror at the thought upon realizing that she and the Doctor were upon a Dalek spaceship, the Doctor however immediately knew but didn't say anything as he did not want to alarm his companion.

Strangely enough, there were no Daleks there surrounding them. Which the Doctor thought was very weird. So they both chose to explore the ship and to confront the Daleks to find out why they were beamed on board.

Upon wandering the dark corridors of the ship, The Doctor and his beautiful companion Romana came across two lost young girls, who had seemed to have been transported from 1940's era Great Britain. Their names were Alice and Dorothy, eight-year old twin sisters who lived in an orphanage. Alice and Dorothy had no idea how they had got onto the ship. They were both scared, Romana reassured them that she and the Doctor would take good care of them and return them both to their home.

Then came a thundering sound and a flashing of lightning and before their very eyes, a tall man wearing all black clothing, had black hair and wearing a cloak stood in-front of them. This tall dark figure materialized from a puff of smoke and began walking towards them. Romana shielded the frightened children, who by now, had tears of fear streaming down their eyes and down their faces.


	3. Good Intentions

The Doctor initiated contact with the mysterious stranger. The smoke still covering the man's appearance, the Doctor cautiously but politely introduced himself, "I am The Doctor. And you are?"   
The smoke ceased and revealed his identity.  
"The Master! What is your position in all of this?" The Doctor demanded to know at once! 

The Master then answered the Doctor's question. "The Rani and I, were in London, Great Britain. Year: 1948.   
We discovered that the Daleks were plotting a secret invasion. Unfortunately, The Rani was taken hostage by them and I tracked her to this ship. I am not in league with these monsters, Doctor. Please, believe me. I am here to rescue The Rani. I'm glad you and Romana are here. Let's go and stop the Daleks and save the Rani and stop this dastardly plot once and for all!"

The Doctor shakes hands with The Master . The Doctor then asks Romana to take Alice and Dorothy to the TARDIS to keep them safe. And where they'd both find company with K-9.  
Alice and Dorothy told Romana their names. Romana said, "My name is Romana. Nice to meet you. My friend is The Doctor."  
The two girls then asked, "Doctor...Who?"  
"Just the Doctor." Romana kindly replied.  
Afterwards Romana re-joined the Doctor and the Master as they head off to confront the Daleks!


	4. The Master-Plan

The three time lords discover that there are two hundred floors on the ship. Romana remarked, "I hope they don't have stairs!" And soon remembered how redundant her joke was.

"It is been a long time since it took a staircase to outsmart a dalek" , The Master said as he let out a chuckle. Romana turned to the Master and said, "Humor and heroics, whilst dressed as Count Dracula. I guess regeneration has its uses." The Doctor smirked with glee at the bickering pair. The Doctor had found an elevator to take them to the two hundredth floor. 

The elevator needed a password but The Doctor nor his companions knew what it could possibly be. Then the Doctor had a great idea, to use his ever trust-worthy and ever useful sonic screwdriver to override the elevator's computer systems and it worked successfully!

As the Doctor, Romana and the Master entered the top floor they were greeted by a room filled with daleks yelling "Exterminate!" Among the Daleks was one twice the normal size of the other Daleks. It was the Emperor Dalek!  
The Doctor noticed Cyber-Technology and figured out that the Daleks must have stolen the equipment from the hands of the sinister Cybermen! Romana and The Master spotted the Rani and she was trapped inside of a cage, which was surrounded by daleks.

The Emperor Dalek then spoke to the Doctor, very angrily and with hate in his voice. The Doctor somewhat recognized the tone.

"DOCTOR, WELCOME! I BROUGHT YOU HERE AT THE EXPENSE OF THE DEATH OF THE CYBER-LEADER. YOU, DOCTOR AND YOUR MEDDLING COMPANIONS WILL AT ONCE BE EXTERMINATED FROM THE FACE OF THE COSMOS! AND THE DALEKS SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE FOREVER!"

The Doctor replied, "You and I, I can clearly tell are not on the best of terms, right now. But damn, you sure know how to pass up on the pleasantries don't you? And in regards to your evil threats, don't you count on them coming to fruition because I will fight you to my very last breath to stop you. For I am The Doctor. And I have always have a plan. And this one, dear nemesis is masterful!"


	5. Just In time!

Suddenly the Dalek spaceship comes under fire. The continues conversing with Davros, “The second that I landed upon this ship. I had a plan. I knew that the Cybermen were developing new spacecraft tracking systems. The Gallifreyan High Council had informed me that it had been stolen, and considering that you and I aren’t exactly BFFs, I deduced you’d taken it and used it to track me down as soon you had laid your hands upon the technology! I’m assuming you used The Rani to make her to tell her my TARDIS space co-ordinates that I was flying in and then you simply beamed me aboard! Well, emperor, vengeance is all yours now. The Cybermen must have been tagging along just behind just as you pulled me from the time vortex and it dragged the Cybermen along with me. I had my suspicions and I was right, they were using invisible cloaking to disguise their ship.”

The Doctor looked the the shield control board for Davros’ ship in effort to disarm the ship’s protective shields. The Doctor found the ship’s engine box underneath the controls and decided he needed to destroy it to bring the shields, which would then make it easier for the Cybermen to break through to settle their score. 

The Cybermen kept firing at the ship, the damage led to the collapse of the ship’s ceiling which crushed a large number of the Daleks;causing them to burst into a fury of flames! Meanwhile, the Master and Romana free the Rani from a cage that she had been kept in. Then The Doctor, the Master, the Rani and Romana head to destroy the ship’s engine box. All four timelords direct their sonic screwdrivers at it and The Doctor remarked, “You all know what I’m going to say now don’t you?” The Master, The Rani and Romana replied all at once: “Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!” The timelords destroyed the engine box which lowered the shields and then the Cybermen began to enter. Quickly, The Doctor and his fellow companions fled the scene to the TARDIS, and escaped just in time!


	6. An Ocean of Stars!

After escaping the clutches of a spaceship filled with the villainous Daleks and the venomous Davros and an army of Cybermen poised for revenge, the TARDIS crew led by The Doctor landed in London, England 1928. The Doctor’s companions;Romana, The Rani and The Master questions the Doctor’s actions for landing in 1928 in which he explained to them the reason. The reason being; that upon hearing the stories of Alice and Dorothy, he felt deep despair and sympathy for their loss of both of their parents.

So in an act of honor, he decided to let them meet their parents when they were children on a blissful summer’s day, in 1928. The Doctor saw the joy and how well the children connected with each other. Alice and Dorothy did now know they were playing hand in hand with their parents because The Doctor thought this was the best course of action. The Doctor contemplated knowing that Alice and Dorothy will never be raised by their parents, and it brought tears the eyes of the Doctor. 

After taking Alice and Dorothy back to their correct time zone, The Doctor and Romana departed together and the Master and the Rani left in their own TARDISes too. 

Romana asked the Doctor: “What an adventure, Doctor! I think I’m in need of a holiday to recover!”

“Well will, Romana, soon! Beyond the many eons of time and space, among an ocean of stars, there are plenty of planets and countless civilizations ready to be discovered. Let’s explore Romana! What do you say?”

Romana replied, “Okay Doctor, I’m sold!”  
With great excitement The Doctor said: “Fantastic! Universe here we come!”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a short - story of mine from 2006 and re- edited in 2015.
> 
> The young child characters of Alice and Dorothy are inspired by Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' and Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz.'


End file.
